Big Brother?
by Phoenixlight13
Summary: Even after Lelouch's death, he still regretted using Rolo. 15 years later, our favorite orange-haired Shinigami invades the Soul Society for Rukia. But Hanataro recognizes his voice...now multi-chapter!
1. Recollection

**Hiya, fanfic readers! This is my first fanfic, yay!**

**I know Code Geass takes place waaaay after Bleach in chronological terms, but I decided why not make them in the same universe. I know this fic has its shortcomings, but I'm getting the hang of writing fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Bleach. They belong to their creators.**

**Edit: I removed Shinji from the story and in his place is our favorite white-haired Captain, Ukitake.**

* * *

><p>Lelouch gave one last breath before his spirit departed. Nunally let out a wail of despair and sobbed into her brother's body.<p>

"It's all over now for your body. Are you sure you wanted this?" a handsome man with long white hair, black eyebrows, brown eyes and wore a black kimono, a white gi and a very long white kimono asked a faint copy of Lelouch who appeared to have a chain in his chest.

"Yes. Ukitake, as a request, I would like to reincarnate, if possible," the spirit pled.

Ukitake frowned. "Are you sure? You'll lose all your memories unless the Spirit King wants you to remember, and you'll be reborn completely. You will not ever be the same, Lelouch," he reminded.

"Please. All I want right now is to protect lives…but allow me time to say good-bye to my friends," Lelouch responded, starting to grow desperate.

Ukitake sighed and nodded. "Hurry up though; Hollows are going to be attracted soon."

Lelouch nodded and quickly murmured good-bye to his friends. He was reluctant to do so to Nunally, C.C., Suzaku and Kallen, but he finished quickly.

Unsheathing the sword he had at his side, Ukitake approached Lelouch. "I hope you travel safely, young one."

Lelouch braced himself as Ukitake pressed the bottom of the zanpakuto to his forehead. The violet-eyed man turned into an orb of light, then vanished.

* * *

><p><em>15 years later…<em>

As Ichigo darted around the Seireitei, he cursed his lousy sense of direction and the Soul Society for being so freaking big.

"Heeeeey! Ichigooooooo!" Ichigo skidded to a stop. Ganju was nearby!

"_DANG IT, you freaking maniac! Where were you?_" Ichigo thought angrily.

Zangetsu sighed wearily. As much as he was dedicated to serving the orange-haired Soul Reaper, he was irritated at Ichigo's numerous outbursts.

Moments later, Ichigo and Ganju had kidnapped Hanataro, who meekly put up with them. The black-haired Soul Reaper was surprised at Ichigo's voice. It sounded so familiar…

"_Big brother?_" Hanataro realized the thought was not his own. Was Hisagomaru trying to say something?

"_Hisagomaru, what's wrong?_" Hanataro thought in worry.

"_N-Nothing, Hanataro! But memories from your past life are appearing,_" Hisagomaru stammered.

Hanataro shivered. He had reincarnated just moments after he first arrived in the Soul Society, and had gone back to the Soul Society soon after. He was surprised at the fact his old memories were appearing.

As Hanataro led Ganju and Ichigo into the underground of the Soul Society, he was sure of one thing: his memories were tied to Ichigo somehow.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm Hanataro Yamada," Hanataro informed.<p>

Ichigo and Ganju were surprised, but mostly Ichigo. As the two debated on names, a small part of Hanataro was happy to hear Ichigo's voice.

"I'm s-sorry to interrupt, you two, but…Ichigo-that's your name, right?-you sound familiar," Hanataro interrupted.

"Really? I don't think we've ever met before," Ichigo guessed.

"I know. You're an intruder to the Soul Society, so I found it kinda weird at first that you would sound familiar, but…" Hanataro hesitated.

"Well, whatever happens, I promise I'll protect you, okay?" Ichigo asked.

For a moment, from Hanataro's POV, Ichigo vanished and in his place was a black-haired teen with seemingly kind violet eyes and wore a black cape and held a black mask in his hands.

Hanataro nodded. "Okay, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it good? Was it boring? Please review!<strong>

**Update: nanoman, thanks for reminding me Turn Back the Pendulum Arc still exists. I am such a fail when it comes to remembering that.**

**Another update: If enough people like this, I'll add on a chapter or two.**


	2. Rememberance

**Phoenix: Welcome readers!**

**Maka: Surprisingly, a lot of people asked for this story to get an update. So now, we are having this be turned into multi-chapter.**

**Rolo: I'm happy to see this story is popular.**

**Phoenix: Me too! Lelouch, please do ze honors.**

**Lelouch: Fine, as long as you refrain from that horrible German accent. -_-;**

**Phoenix: Tee hee~.**

**Lelouch: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own Code Geass, Bleach or any franchises used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction.**

**Phoenix: Sadly. TT_TT**

**Lelouch: Now, I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you...read!**

* * *

><p>Hanataro winced as Ichigo collapsed from fighting Renji. The two Soul Reapers had agreed that whatever memories they once had would be discussed later.<p>

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Ganju asked.

Ichigo let a pained moan escape his lips in response.

"Come on, Hanataro, let's get him healed up," Ganju ordered. Hanataro nodded meekly.

* * *

><p>Zangetsu was staring at the sky inside Ichigo's inner world, wondering how to tell Ichigo he now had a psychotic side now.<p>

Suddenly, a dark shape formed on the edge of the zanpakuto's gaze. Whipping around and summoning his blade, Zangetsu saw a black-cloaked figure wearing a black and purple mask.

"Who are you?" Zangetsu asked.

The figure took off the mask, revealing a 17-year old teen with ebony-black hair and violet eyes.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. I am Ichigo's former self," he responded.

"Lelouch? I don't recognize you," Zangetsu dismissed.

"I guessed as much. I wasn't a Soul Reaper when I was alive, but I did fight for innocents all the same," Lelouch informed.

"…I can see why you were Ichigo's former self. You sound like him, plus it sounds like you have a strong desire to protect those who couldn't fight back," Zangetsu commented. He was slightly wary of this man, and it was possible he was just another zanpakuto spirit, but it was unlikely some other zanpakuto spirit had heard of Zangetsu.

"You don't believe me, do you? I understand, I do seem weird enough," Lelouch admitted.

Zangetsu slowly nodded. "If you dare pull anything weird in Ichigo's inner world, I will kill you," he warned.

"I'm not going to be so low as to cause trouble, I promise," Lelouch promised.

"You'd better not," Zangetsu quietly murmured.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ichigo awoke in his own inner world.<p>

"Huh? Zangetsu, why am I here?" Ichigo asked.

"You have clearly lost your will to fight," Zangetsu responded.

"_Of course. Ignore me, why don't you,_" Ichigo thought dryly. He then spotted Lelouch.

"And who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. And you, Ichigo, are my reincarnation," Lelouch responded.

"W-What? Zangetsu, is he right?" Ichigo asked, eyes widening in fear.

"I can vouch for him," Zangetsu admitted, closing his eyes.

Ichigo turned to face Lelouch.

"So…you were me years ago?" the orange-haired teen asked.

"Yes. 16 years ago, I died at the hands of my best friend to bring peace to the world, but it hadn't worked, obviously. Hollows hunger for the souls of those lost in war, and even now, there are whispers below the surface of the Seireitei," Lelouch responded.

"Whatever. Zangetsu, send me back now," Ichigo ordered.

"Why? Just so you can die at the hands of a psychopath?" Zangetsu responded.

"I want to get back out there and protect my friends! Ganju and Ro—I mean Hanataro are in danger!" Ichigo shouted.

Lelouch smirked. "I guessed my memories were starting to find their way into yours. I'm sure once you've regained them, you'll understand better about the life I once had," he taunted.

Ichigo scowled at the violet-eyed teen. Lelouch must have been a real jerk when he lived.

"Ichigo, if you truly want to live, you'll have to fight Lelouch and win. That is the only way I will let you continue your fight," Zangetsu reminded, tossing Ichigo a nameless katana and Lelouch Zangetsu in its unreleased form.

"Easy. He looks too scrawny to be a challenge," Ichigo scorned.

"Oh, really?" a voice came out of nowhere. Zangetsu tossed Ichigo's zanpakuto to a being that looked like an entirely white version of Ichigo with Hollow eyes, who landed in front of Ichigo.

"If fighting Lelouch isn't a challenge, then fight both of us!" the Hollow-eyed being sneered.

Ichigo dashed forward and swerved around the white version of him and towards Lelouch. Lelouch stepped to the side and brought his sword down on Ichigo, who leapt away.

Hollow Ichigo (as we shall now call him) charged forward towards Ichigo and leapt to meet him in mid-air. Ichigo had little time to pull away from the evil-looking being in time as Hollow Ichigo brought the blade down quickly.

"Are you supposed to be a challenge? Honestly, even I wasn't this bad at swordplay," Lelouch scorned.

"Hey, old man, can we finish him off?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu nodded, and the two other men charged forward.

Ichigo froze.

A moment later, he blocked the blows and countered. Lelouch looked faintly surprised, as Ichigo had his zanpakuto back.

"Well…seems like you have some guts after all, Ichigo. Listen, kid, you won't get far if you treat zanpakutos like tools. They have emotions like us," Lelouch reminded.

Ichigo nodded and left his inner world.

"So…that's what you wanted, Zangetsu, right?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you two helped me. He'll only get stronger from here," Zangetsu responded.

"No prob. But as long as he lives, he'll only remember his time as the prince of Britannia years ago," Lelouch reminded.

"Lelouch, you and Hollow Ichigo need to keep Ichigo in line. I have a feeling his future is riddled with pain and suffering, and I'm only a zanpakuto spirit," Zangetsu reminded.

Lelouch nodded.

"_Watch out, Ichigo. Your memories won't stay quiet forever. You have to face the fact sometime, somewhere, that we are the same person, no matter how much you deny it, and the deeds we both did when we were alive._"

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: That was a hard chapter to write.<strong>

**Rukia: This fic will be more or less following Bleach up to the end of the battle with the Arrancars, where Ichigo-**

**Phoenix: SSSSHH! Rukia, they can look it up on Bleach Wiki if they want, but don't spoil it here!**

**Kallen: Anyways, this fic may focus on other Code Geass characters being reincarnated if everyone wants it, but for now, the spotlight's mainly on Rolo, Lelouch and their reincarnations.**

**Phoenix: Now, if you could please click the Review button and tell me what you think...**


	3. Retaliation

**Phoenix: Hey everybody!**

**Lelouch: This chapter is kinda short because...**

**Phoenix: I just couldn't think of anything good, so yeah, this chapter may stink in your opinion.**

**Lelouch: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction.**

**Phoenix: Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It was a few days after Ichigo had beaten Lelouch and his inner Hollow. Lelouch was working on his swordplay, when he noticed he couldn't see Zangetsu.<p>

"That's odd. Wonder where he went?" Lelouch wondered.

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of him and he was pinned to the ground.

"What the…" Lelouch began but a hand covered his mouth.

Hollow Ichigo grinned insanely.

"Yo. Sorry, but if I'm going to take control, I gotta take you down as well, Lelouch," the dark-eyed being sneered.

Darkness began to cover Lelouch's gaze, and, weakly, he flailed against Hollow Ichigo's grasp. The inner Hollow smirked.

"Too late, Lelouch," he sneered.

The last of Lelouch's gaze melted into darkness…

* * *

><p>Lelouch suddenly opened his eyes and realized Ichigo had defeated his inner Hollow.<p>

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Why did you save me?" Lelouch shot back.

Ichigo merely glanced at his former self before responding, "He told me he sealed you away. That explains why I couldn't remember anything of my past life for a while."

Lelouch sighed. "Whatever," he muttered as Ichigo left his inner world and Zangetsu returned.

"I suppose Hollow Ichigo tried to take over?" Zangetsu guessed.

"You think? I nearly got killed by him," Lelouch muttered.

Zangetsu sighed. "Whatever is to come, we'd better be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: Yeah, that's the result of having three fanfics to update at once -.- Nothing else to say here, except hopefully the next chapter will be longer. See ya then.<strong>


	4. Revision

**Phoenix: Hello, everybody~!**

**Lelouch: Rather short chapter...**

**Phoenix: Eh. Writer's block at the moment.**

**Zangetsu: Who will do the disclaimer this time?**

**Phoenix: Ichigo, if you may...**

**Ichigo: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction.**

**Russiacat: Enjoy, vanya~!**

* * *

><p>Lelouch watched in interest as Ichigo fought his way through Hueco Mundo.<p>

"He's doing well," he murmured, softly.

"But not well enough," Hollow Ichigo reminded.

"How so?" Lelouch asked, turning his gaze away from the window to the outside world to look at the inner Hollow. The two hadn't been on good terms since Ichigo trained to suppress his inner Hollow.

"Dude, Ulquiorra is stronger than him. He's gonna lose," Hollow Ichigo predicted.

Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he sarcastically asked. A few moments later he heard an explosion.

Hollow Ichigo cracked a smirk.

"I was right."

Lelouch turned around to see Ichigo lying on the ground, a hole in his chest.

"Okay…not good," Lelouch realized.

"Relax, he's not going to die. That wound only went so deep," Hollow Ichigo informed, nearly sighing.

"Good," Lelouch muttered.

A while later, Grimmjow arrived with Orihime.

"Not her again," Lelouch groaned.

"What? Bored with her?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

"No, it's her love with Ichigo. Geez, even if I had a crush on someone I liked, I wouldn't be so blatant about it," Lelouch responded.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I did love someone when I was alive, but as my duties required me to fight, I couldn't just…love her."

Hollow Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Who was it?"

"None of your –censored- business."

Hollow Ichigo grinned evilly.

"Ohh! Someone had a crush~!"

"Did not."

Zangetsu groaned as Lelouch and Hollow Ichigo quickly began to argue.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered.

Ichigo regained consciousness to hear arguing in his head.

"_Lelouch and girlfriend, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-_"

"_SHUT UP ALREADY!_"

Ichigo groaned quietly.

"_I wonder how Zangetsu puts up with them._"

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of rather-short chapter!<strong>

**Lelouch: What did you make me say?**

**Phoenix: I left it a little obvious to the readers~.**

**Orihime: What...?**

**Phoenix: Also, I did not put who Lelouch was in love with. I'm leaving that up to the readers.**

**Suzaku: Next time on Big Brother, Hanataro meets Rolo in his inner world. What will happen there?**

**Phoenix: See you then~!**


End file.
